


The Queen Under the Mountain

by FandomDarling



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, On Hiatus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:44:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4765409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomDarling/pseuds/FandomDarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the death of Thorin Oakenshield, it comes to the surprise of the people that he had a secret wife and heir to the throne. Maera, now the Queen has to deal with her husband's kingdom, raising an heir and handling her building grief.<br/>*****ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE*****<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I knew how The Hobbit: Battle of the Five Armies would end but after watching it onscreen. I just couldn't accept that as the ending. So in true fangirl fashion, I wrote my own ending. I'll true to find the Khuzdul meanings again. (my post it note that had the translations got erased.) Enjoy and feel free to comment!

           It was an early morning in winter; I was awakened by a thundering sound. I sprung from my bed and rushed to the door. I looked out to see the army of Dain, marching out of the Iron hills. I ran to my neighbor and tugged on her sleeve.

“What is happening?” I asked, quickly.

        “They are marching to Erebor. Thorin Oakenshield has reclaimed the mountain.” She exclaimed. This statement took me by surprise. When last asked by Thorin, Dain refused them aid.

         “What is going on, Maera?” My Gamul Khagun asked, wrapping her robe around her.

“The soldiers are marching towards Erebor to aid Thorin and his company.” I said, breathlessly.

         “GO.” She said, looking at me with her wise grey eyes.

“But Gamul Khagun, I cannot just leave you here.” I said, stepping towards her.

         “I know you must go aid your husband. Go.” She said, more firmly this time.

“But what of Disathora? What about you?” I asked, as my little one came from her room rubbing her eyes.

           “I can take care of us. Now get your armor and go.” She said, hugging my girl to her leg.

“Thank you.” I breathed, running to my room. I came back in my armor, sword tucked snugly in its shield on my back.

          “Khugan, where are you going? Don’t leave me.” My little one sniffled.

“I must go help your Khagum. You be strong for Gwelyan, alright, dove? You’ll be fine, no one can hurt you. Come morning we’ll all be safe and sound.” I said, resting my forehead against hers. She sniffled once more and then nodded. I kissed her head and stood up.

“Be safe.” I whispered, hugging Gwelyan tightly.

          “Mahal be with you, and with your husband.” She whispered, grasping the back of my head and bringing my forehead to rest against hers. We were silent for a moment, only the sound of the thundering feet in the streets could be heard. “Now go, Maera, be swift. Before they leave you.” She barked grey eyes misty with unshed tears. I smiled at them before running out the door to join the ranks of men. While we marched I pulled my hair back, donned my helmet and prayed to Mahal that Thorin and his company were safe.  

        When we reached Erebor, Dain called our forces to a halt, in front of a massive army of elves. There was an exchange between Thorin and Dain and knowing Dain, he took the opportunity to insult the elves as much as he could. This was interrupted by earth eaters erupting from the nearby hills. Though they did not attack, their abandoned tunnels provided a perfect gateway for the orcs. They charged with an ugly battle cry, Dain countered it as he charged. I stood in my infantry, looking towards the mountain. Would Thorin not fight? Would not the elves? Surely they would not let us be slaughtered. These thoughts were cut short by my infantry charge. I let my warriors instincts take control as I hurled myself into battle. I raced forward to join the barricade. I braced for the orcs impact. But before they could make contact, the elves had gracefully leaped our barricade and cut them off. My heart swelled. Surely Thorin would join now. I struck down and dodged orc after orc, every spare moment running my eyes over the battlefield searching for any sign of my husband. Finally as I was beheading another orc, I heard behind me a full bodied laugh from Dain as he bellowed a welcome to Thorin. As our troops began to rally, I began to fight my way to Thorin. As I neared, I called out to him. He turned, shock written upon his face. Though surrounded by bloodshed, I felt myself smile. I ran to towards him, striking down a few orcs as I went.

           “What in Mahal’s name are you doing here, Maera?” He growled, as he whirled around to cut down another orc. I sliced the arm off another, turning and landing myself back to back with Thorin.

“I wasn’t going to let you have all the fun.” I said, with a chuckle.

             “You never could stand to see me having fun without you.” He retorted spinning around and killing yet another orc. Their numbers seemed only to grow, as if the more we killed the more the force grew.

“You know me too well, Darling.” I said, spinning around to face him. I caught his bright blue gaze. He smirked at me, before leaning down to bump his forehead against mine.                “Âzyungizu ghivashuh, Maera, you are worth more to me than all the gold in that mountain, know that.” He said, gently, blue eyes meeting mine once more.

“Men lananubukhs menu, Thorin Oakenshield.” I replied, closing my eyes trying to savor the moment in the midst of the slaughter.

           “Sorry to break up this tender moment. But what are we going to do now thorin?” Dwalin asked, smirking at me. Thorin stood and surveyed the skyline, spotting Azog atop of Ravenhill. A vile look crossed his face.

            “We are going to Ravenhill.” He said, gathering Fili, Kili and Dwalin.

“I’m coming with you.” I said, climbing atop of my own mountain ram.

            “No, you are not. Maera, you are keeping both of your feet on this soil.” He growled back at me.

“My mind is set. I’m going.” I said, driving my feet into the ram’s powerful thighs. Thorin growled but led the five of us up the icy incline towards Ravenhill. When we got to the top, we found it abandoned.

           “Azog has fled.” Kili said, joyously. But something wasn’t sitting right.

“Thorin, I think this is a trap.” I whispered, grabbing his pelt. He shook off my grasp.

         “Fili, Kili, search the mountain; if you encounter something _don’t_ engage them. Report back to us.” He finished when suddenly out of nowhere a hobbit appeared breathless. He regarded me for only a moment, before turning to Thorin.

             “It’s a trap. Azog is sending more troops, to surround you.” He breathed; suddenly there was noise from inside one of the caverns. As our gazes looked upon the spot, Azog emerged dragging Fili by his hair, Azog raised him in the air as our eye remained locked on the scene.

             “Here ends the line of Durin.” He growled, before executing Fili. I ducked my head as the pale orc let the young prince’s body fall. I heard Kili bellow from somewhere above, but was soon distracted as a hoard of orcs charged from the lower tunnel. Dwalin leapt into battle, taking out the orcs. I joined him and from behind the half-ling began to chuck rocks at the orcs. Thorin grabbed my arm and pulled me in for a short kiss, before running up the rocky incline to avenge his nephew. It was in this short moment that the hobbit, Bilbo, got himself knocked unconscious. The next few moments were all a blur. I lost Dwalin and when I finally spotted Thorin, he was hanging over the frozen waves of Ravenhill, Azog standing above him ominously. Seeing my husband in this state, I charged the steps and rushed to him. When I reached the frozen rapids, I saw Thorin step off a piece of ice and Azog swallowed by the frigid water. Thorin turned, staring at the ice following something under the ice.

“THORIN!” I called, smiling overwhelmed with relief. He looked up and returned with a smile of his own. This relief shattered moments later when Thorin howled in pain. Seconds later Azog burst through the ice, pinning Thorin to the glassy surface. I charged panic surging through my veins, at this moment I wasn’t a warrior. I was a wife, a wife that feared the loss of her husband. I slipped and skidded across the ice, my boots providing no traction and in slow motion, I saw Thorin glance at me before releasing azog’s sword. Azog’s blade impaled Thorin and he groaned, before gathering his strength, flipping Azog and himself over, driving his blade through the orc’s chest. He pushed it deeper and deeper, until he was sure that the defiler was dead. He slumped over, falling from the orc’s corpse. All at once everything was full speed again. I ran to him, falling to my knees next to him.

“Thorin, its fine. I’m here.” I said, putting my hand over his on his wound, trying to ignore the fact that my husband’s blood was staining my fingernails scarlet.

           “Maera.” He choked. I hushed him, smoothing some hair away from his forehead.

                    “Thorin?” I heard a voice say. I looked up to see the hobbit. “Thorin, you’re gonna be fine.” He said, leaning down to look at Thorin’s face.

          “Please forgive me, Bilbo. You are a true friend.” He said, labored.

                  “Thorin, stop you’re going to be fine. Look the eagles are coming.” He said, pointing to the sky. I looked up to see the glorious eagles flying in.

          “Go back to your books and your armchair, master burglar.” Thorin said, in a haggard whisper, eyes closing.

                  “Thorin, Thorin!” Bilbo said, starting to cry. I felt the sting of tears as I lay my head upon my husband’s chest. A loud sob erupted from deep in my chest as wept over him. I kissed his forehead, cheeks and his neck. That’s when I felt it, the faintest pulse.

“He’s not dead yet. He has a pulse. It’s mighty weak, but he has a pulse.” I screamed, startling the rest of the company that had gathered around their king. They are looked back at me.

“What are you waiting for? Signal an eagle or help me carry him back to the mountain!” I screamed at the dwarves, tearing a large strip from my tunic and pressing it against Thorin's wound.

             It seemed like ages before we got Thorin down from the mountain. Dwalin had finally laid Thorin on one of the massive beds in the palace halls; I tossed my helmet on the floor and knelt by the bed.

“Someone bring me water and cool cloth. He’s burning up.” I ordered, touching the back of my hand to Thorin’s head.

                        “Let me have a look at him.” Oin said, touching my shoulder. I moved aside. “Let me know the moment he wakes.” I said, stepping from the room. I paced the hall, wringing my hands. I only looked up when I heard footsteps. It was Gloin, he was carrying Fili’s body and He was flanked by a tall, copper headed elf carrying Kili’s body. Gloin bowed his head to me.

                     “Where should we lay they bodies, miss?” He asked, solemnly.

“2 bedrooms down.” I replied, evaluating the elf. She nodded to me as she passed. That when I noticed the tear stains on her face. How odd for elf to mourn a dwarf. I pondered on it only for a brief moment, when Balin opened the door.

                    “Maera, He’s awake and he asking for you.” He said, stepping aside as I rushed to Thorin. I knelt by his bed once more.

           “Maera.” He murmured in a drawn voice.

“Yes, my love.” I said, with a tight lipped smile. He cupped my face with his hand.

          “I must ask all of your forgiveness, my friends. I have been selfish to put you in so much danger.” He said, looking at his company. Dwalin spoke first.

                    “Thorin, don’t be a git. You are our king and we would follow you anywhere. We came with willing hearts. This is just as much our home to reclaim as it is yours.” He said, gruffly. There was a chorus of agreement and Thorin coughed hard, a bit of blood dribbled down his chin. He raised a weary hand and wiped it away.

“Don’t exhaust yourself, thorin. You need to rest.” I said, brushing a few pieces of hair from his forehead.

           “Maera, I have a few things I must ask of you.” He said, taking my hand.

                      “Let’s give them a bit of privacy, shall we?” Balin said, ushering the dwarves out of the chambers.

           “Balin, please stay, I need you to witness this.” Thorin pleaded. Balin nodded and obliged, rejoining us at the foot of the bed.

“What is it that you must ask of me?” I asked, turning my attention back to him.

         “The first thing that I must ask is that you bring our daughter here.” He spoke in his now ragged voice.

“Thorin, she is much too young, I can’t-“ I started.

          “You must, Maera, The people.” He paused to take a deep gulp of air. “The people think that the line of Durin has ended today. They need hope. She will be their hope.” He said, in a hushed croak.  

“As wish you, Thorin. I will send someone to the iron hills to fetch her.” I said, quietly.

            “The next thing I ask of you, Maera, Is a considerable burden.” He said, unevenly. I nodded for him to continue.

            “I must ask you to reign in my stead.” He said, looking up at me with his vibrant blue eyes.

“Thorin, don’t be absurd. You’re going to be fine. You’re going to reign.” I said, shaking with denial.

           “Maera, love, be honest with you. I am fading. My people-our people need someone to follow. You are the only one that I can ask.” He said, squeezing my hand weakly. I bowed my head and felt tears building. His hand found my chin and lifted it gently.

           “Will you do this for me?” he asked, gently brushing his thumb across my chin.

“I will, my Murkhâl.” I answered, kissing his thumb.

          “I’m afraid that you never needed my protection.” He joked with a small, gruff chuckle.

         “Balin, I must ask that you stand as an advisor to my wife. Support her, guide her, and provide her with your wise council as you would have done for me.” He whispered, looking at Balin. I glanced at Balin and saw the tears in his eyes.

                      “It would be my honor, my friend. But I have one question. What about the dragon sickness that lays upon the gold?” He whispered back.

          Thorin smiled, “It will not affect her. She had no desire for the gold, only for my happiness.” I smiled as the tears began to fall.

         “Lastly, Maera, my love.” He said, running his fingers over my wedding braid reverently.  I smiled, closed my eyes and leaned into his touch. I felt a slight tug at my hair. I opened my eyes to see him, gently unfurling my wedding braid. Panic flooded my heart.

         “Lastly, Maera, I must ask you to find someone else to love after I’m gone.” He said, in small voice.

“No, Thorin, No. you can’t ask me to do that. Please, I love you.” I said, flustered.

         “Maera, Please, Please do this for me. You have loved me well for so many years. I feel as though I have not adequately returned the favor. Now when we should be reunited as a family, I lay here dying. Please promise me that you will find someone.” He begged, as his voice grew weaker.

“I promise, but I will never stop loving you.” I sobbed tears falling down my face now.

         “I do love you, Maera and I regret that I did not get to spend more time with our beautiful daughter. Please make sure she knows that I love her.” He said, fading. His eyes were growing heavy and dim.

“Thorin, please, don’t leave me. I can't go on without you.” I whispered, begging as he shuddered out one more heavy breath. I clutched at his pelts as I sobbed into his strong, still chest. I looked up at his face, no longer was there any light his bright blue eyes, the special twinkle gone. Balin rounded the bed and leaned in to gently close his eyes.            

                 “I’ll leave you to mourn.” He said, before silently letting himself out. They say that my cry of sorrow could be heard ringing throughout Erebor. After I had cried until my tears were gone, I settled for sitting on the bed and looking at him, committing him to memory. As I looked at him, I could almost pretend he was sleeping. A comforting thought slipped into my mind. He was finally at peace. If anyone had deserved more time it was Thorin. He had sacrificed so much and in return he had received little. I began to notice little things. The blood dried under his nails, the silver streaks in his obsidian hair. Yes, now he could rest in peace. This was my only solace.


	2. Chapter 2

My reverie was broken by gentle knock.

“Come in.” I called, sitting up. The door squeaked open, revealing the copper haired elf from earlier.

              “Hello, my name is Tauriel.” She said, in a melodic voice.

“It is a pleasure to meet. Though I wish it was on a happier occasion. My name is Maera.” I said, smiling gently.

              “You were his wife, yes?” she asked, stepping closer to observe him.

“I was.” I replied, sadly.

             “I am terribly sorry for your loss.” She said, kindly.

“As I am for yours.” I said, smirking at the shocked expression.

             “What do you mean?” she asked, twirling her long hair.

“Kili. You loved him, didn’t you? I saw the tear stains on your face when you passed me in the hall earlier. I finally figured out why.” I said, standing from the bed.

              “I want to bury him.” She said looking at me tears in eyes.

“I understand. But the dwarven culture stands here.” I said, looking at her.

              “What does that mean?” she asked, with sad eyes.

“That means he will be entombed in gold, he will be untouched by time. It is a royal burial.” I said, stepping closer to her.

                “This love hurts so much.” She said, crying fully now. I pulled her into a hug.

“I know your pain.” I whispered as she cried into my shoulder. She pulled away and wiped her eyes.

                “I have nowhere to go. Thranduil banished me and I don’t think I could leave Kili.” She whispered.

 “Tauriel, you are more than welcome to stay here.” I said, rubbing her shoulder.

                 “Are you sure? What about the others? What will they say, what will it be like?” She asked, looking down at me.

“They others will say nothing and get used to it. I image that having you around will be like having a sister.” I said, with a smile. She returned the smile.

“So you’ll stay?” I asked, hopefully. She nodded, eye still red and puffy.

                  “Good.” I replied, offering my arm. We made our way to the grand hall where a feast was in preparation. I spotted Dain having a lively conversation with Dwalin. I approached him and cleared my throat. He turned, startled and bowed.

                          “Your majesty.” He said, grandly.

“Dain, will you be as kind as to send someone to fetch Gwelyan Zirak?” I asked, smiling at him.

                          “Of course.” He replied, hastily calling over one of his commanders and sending him on his way.

“Thank you, Dain.” I said, shaking his hand.

                          “You are most welcome.” He said, bowing again. I searched for Balin and soon found him at the entrance giving orders.

“Balin, can I have a word?” I asked, gently.

                  “Of course, Maera.” He said, stepping aside.

“Will you be sure that someone dresses Thorin and the princes in their royal attire before their funeral? I also would like to request that Thorin be entombed with the Arkenstone. I would like to wait until my daughter arrives to have the actual ceremony; she deserves a private moment to grieve over her father. She should arrive sometime in the next few days.” I said, in a whisper.

                  “As you wish. I have something to discuss with you as well.” He said, looking up at me. “I wish to announce your reign tonight at the feast. I already have Bifur in the smith working on your crown. Bombur has fired up the kitchen and is preparing the feast with help of some towns folk. I have set up a wage system and I am paying some of the townswomen to clean the chambers.” He said, smiling at me.

“Very good, also make sure that the leader of the men gets his share of gold for himself and the townsfolk. Also please start moving the gold to the lower levels of the mountain, I want it out of sight and box King Thranduil’s jewels.” I said, running off as I caught a glimpse of the hobbit.

“Bilbo!” I called, he whipped around. “I know that surely you wish to be home again. But if you would be so kind as to deliver this message to king Thranduil on your way home, it would be greatly appreciated.” I said, smiling.

                 “I would be glad to deliver it.” He replied, quickly.

“Thank you.” I said, softly.  

                  “You’re welcome.” He said, walking away.

I ran up to him, “I really mean it, Bilbo. Thank you….for everything. You were a good friend to Thorin. I know he was a difficult person to get on with at times, but you looked past that and saw the good in him. That means so much to me…. Just know that you are welcome here anytime.” I said, extending a hand to him.

                  “That is very kind of you Maera. Of course, if you ever find yourself in the shire. Feel free to drop in.” he said, shaking my hand. I heart swelled. I couldn’t resist dropping a kiss on his forehead before running off.

          I spent the rest of the afternoon preparing for the evening. I drew myself a hot bath and scrubbed the filth and blood from my skin. I washed my hair and was overjoyed by the smell of peppermint. When I returned to my bedchamber I found a beautiful gown on the bed. I ran my fingers over the materials, admiring it softness. It must have been velvet. It was a beautiful violet with gold embroidering along the sleeves and neckline. On the door hung a robe that looked similar to the one Thorin was to be buried in. On the desk, sat a beautiful crown, once again similar in style to Thorin’s except smaller & fairer. At the front sat a single gleaming emerald. I quickly slid into the dress, just as Tauriel entered.

              “You look wonderful, Maera.” She exclaimed.

“Thank you.” I replied, brushing my hair.

              “Would you like me to braid your hair?” she asked, picking up a gold ribbon from the desk and standing behind me.

“That would be lovely.” I said, sitting in the chair next to the desk. She proceeded to produce one of the loveliest and intricate braids I had ever seen.

             “It will be complete in just a moment.” She said, returning with my crown. She placed it gently on my head. When I saw myself in the looking glass I almost didn’t recognize myself. “You look beautiful. You look like…” I cut her off.

“I look like a queen.” I said in a hushed voice. I smiled up at Tauriel as she smiled down at me.


	3. Chapter 3

              When I entered the great hall that evening the feast was in full swing. The ale had already been passed around and by the sound of it Dain had consumed his fair share. He was leading a rousing version of some old song that I didn’t recognize. When my presence was noticed, Balin stood and cleared his throat. Everyone turned their heads, as I walked to the head of the table.

              “Introducing Maera Zirak, widow of Thorin Oakenshield, Queen under the Mountain!” There was silence and then all at once a chorus of cheers. I sat down and was immediately brought a plate of delectable food by Bombur.

 “Thank you.” I said, before beginning to eat. That night was filled with joy, though mine never made it past the surface. I was picking at my dessert when Dain spoke up.

                        “I was wondering if perhaps, her majesty, would like to grace us with a song?” he slurred, sloshing his ale. “I’m afraid that I am quite rusty.” I replied with a faint smile.

                         “We are all a bit rusty, Bifur’s got a rusty axe in his skull, you can’t be anymore rusty than that!” Dwalin guffawed, gaining laughs from the table and muttering from Bifur.

“Fine then, I’ll sing but only if The Company will join me.” I asked, raising an eyebrow at my fellow dwarves. They nodded and I began to sing the song of the Misty Mountains. My fellow dwarves joined in and the mood shifted into a somber one. When we finished, a round of applause broke out.

             “I will say this; Thorin knew how to pick a lady.” Dain Said, I paled at the comment but said nothing. Soon enough the evening died down and soon everyone began to disperse. I was just getting up to leave when Ori approached me shyly.

                         “Your M-m-majesty?” he stuttered, wringing his hands.

“Ori, call me, Maera. We’ve known each other for years. Formalities aren’t needed.” I said, with a smile. He returned it, blushing slightly.

                          “I was wondering, well I thought, that maybe-if you would be unopposed to the idea, that I could, perhaps draw your portrait?” he muttered quietly.

“Ori, that’s a brilliant idea! Did you have anything else in mind?” I asked, walking along with Ori following.

                          “I was thinking that maybe I could take down your complete history, how you met Thorin and everything. You see we’ve never had a queen under the mountain; it’s quite the historical moment. I just thought it would be smart to document it.” He said, with a small smile.

“I think those are wonderful ideas, I will let know when I can sit with you.” I said, touching his arm. He blushed and nodded. I smiled, as I made my way to my chambers for the night.

             The next day was a cold, sunny day. People were buzzing around the halls; the jingle of gold could be heard as the people worked to move it. I slipped on my cloak and made my way to the village. It was amazing to see the improvement that had already been made in the city. I remembered the ruins. I remembered the loss. I was so deep into my memory that I thought I saw him. The boy I once knew so well, now a man. I blinked hard, trying to shake the hallucination. But when I opened my eyes, he was still there.

“Bard?!” I called, starting a quick pace. He turned my way. “Bard!” I said, smile breaking on my face.

             “Do I know you?” he asked, squinting.

“You used to, we met years ago in Lake Town.” I said, removing the hood of my cloak. His eyes grew wide and he began to smile.

             “Maera? Maera Zirak? Mahal, how long has it been.” He said, grabbing me in a hug.

I sighed, “Too long.” Returning the hug. I took a deep breath. After the all these years he still smelled like leather and the fine cinnamon soap his mother used to make.

             “What happened to you?” he asked, stepping away from me.

“It’s a long story. Is there somewhere we could go?” I asked, pulling my hood back up. He nodded and led me down the street and across an alley, before we entered a small house.

                          “DA!” said a chorus from 2 girlish voices.

              “Lovelies, this is an old friend of Da’s.” He said, squeezing the youngest’s shoulders. They both curtsied.

“It’s nice to meet you.” I said, returning the curtsy. They smiled at each other.

                           “What’s your name?” the little one asked.

“Maera. What is yours?” I asked, kneeling to her level.

                            “Tilda and that’s Sigrid. Our brother, Bain, is out in the town.” She said, biting at her nail.

“That is a pretty name.” I said, standing up. Bard was smiling.

               “Why don’t you two run out and find your brother while I talk to Maera.” He said, pecking each of his girls on the cheek. They nodded and ran off.

“They are beautiful, bard. How old are they?” I asked, sitting at the table.

                “Sigrid is 15, Tilda is 11 and their brother Bain is 16.” He said, sitting across from me.

“Tilda is only a few years older than my lass.” I said, smiling.

                “You have kids?” he said, with a smile.

“Just the one, She was a blessing.” I said, smiling faintly.

                "What have you been doing all these years?" He asked, resting his elbows on the table.

"Where do I begin?" I chuckled.  

                “Start from the day you left.” He said, looking at me.

“Your family was so kind to me. But after your father died and as we grew older, your mother noticed how fond you were growing of me. Of how fond we were growing of each other. She told me one day when you were out fishing to leave.” I said, rubbing my hands together.

                “What? Why?” he said, angrily.

“She found out that I was part dwarf. She did not want any son of hers to marry a half breed.” I replied, feeling ashamed.

                “That terrible women, after father died she turned something nasty. I didn’t know you were part dwarf.” He said, looking at me intently.

“My father was a Dwarf from the Iron hills. He died when I was 5.” I said, tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

              “Well, that never mattered then and it doesn’t matter now. What did you do after she told you to leave?” He asked, taking my hand.

“I wandered until I found a group of warriors for hire. I pretended to be a man and joined them. I travelled with them for years before they found out I was a woman. But when they did they dragged me into Dunland and left me. That’s where I met Thorin and long story short. I’m here.” I said, hitting my hands on the table.

              “What about you?” I asked, crossing my arms. “A few years after you left, I met Darka. We married after a just a few short months; then she died after complications with Tilda’s birth. I’ve raised them by myself ever since.” He said, solemnly.

“By the looks of it you’ve done well.” I said, with a smile.

            “Thank you, Maera.” He said, gently. There was a silent pause.

“I can’t believe you’re here.” I muttered, shaking my head.

             “Why?” He asked, touching my hand.

“I thought I’d never see you again. I was devastated. But here you are. It’s just a lot to bear at the moment.” I said, swallowing hard.

             “What do you mean?” he asked, searching my face.

“I just lost Thorin. I’m a widow, but now you are back in my life. I’m all twisted inside.” I said, pulling my hand away to wipe the tears.

             “Wait. So you and Thorin were married, that would make your daughter is heir to the throne. But she’s too young to rule, are you-are you queen, Maera?” he asked, standing up. I nodded. He ran a hand through his hair.

“Please don’t be angry. I know you and Thorin did not end on good terms. Dine with us, bring your children. Disathora should be here by then. Perhaps they shall become good friends.” I said, stepping towards him.

             “I will dine with you tomorrow.” He said, turning away.

“Thank you. I’ll be getting back now. I shall see you tomorrow evening, Bard.” I said, before pulling my hood on once more and making my way back to the castle.


	4. Chapter 4

        The next morning, I awoke as the sun was shining into though my window. I sat up and stretched. Today was going to be a long day. I had promised Ori that I would sit with him and go over my history. The mountain was going to be gaining more guests. Bard and his kin, my kin and if he accepted my invitation Thranduil was expected as well. But the most difficult of all would be the funeral at dusk. I stretched once more and stood when I heard a knock at the door. Tauriel entered holding a new gown.

“So it was you who brought the gowns.” I said, tugging my dressing robe round my shoulders. She nodded, smirking.

            “Balin sent me into a neighboring village to buy gowns fit for the first queen.” She chuckled, laying the rest on the bed.

“Well Tauriel you have exquisite taste.” I said, appraising the new dresses.

            “Thank you, Maera.” She said, smiling at me brightly. There was another knock at the door.

“That will be, Ori. Tauriel, please tell him that I will meet him the library shortly.” She nodded, stepping outside. I dressed quickly and hurried to the library. When I entered the library, I found Ori scribbling furiously in his journal. I cleared my throat. He startled, stood up and bowed.

“Good Morning, Ori.” I said, smiling.

             “Good Morning.” He returned in a murmur.

“Shall we begin?” I asked, sitting in the armchair next to the window.

              “Yes.” He said, taking a seat across from me.

“Where should I start?” I asked, looking out the window.

              “From the very beginning, I suppose.” He replied. I nodded and cleared my throat.

“I was born in 2762 in the Iron Hills to Onoalith Nathan, my human mother and Gelid Zirak, my dwarf father. Somewhere in her heritage my mother had dwarf in her blood. Though she didn’t like to discuss it, for some reason she was ashamed of that matter. I was very close to my father, he taught me to fight at a young age. Sadly, he died when I was only 5 summers. After his death, my mother and I moved to Dale. To make money, I started watching the village children. We stayed there until the Desolation of Smaug in 2770, during this awful time I lost my mother. She got trapped in our cottage and I couldn’t get to her. So I fled with the rest of the village folk. I was an orphan and my heart was filled with rage. I wandered from town to town, working odd jobs, tending taverns, cleaning houses and selling wares for 26 years. But as long and as hard I worked, I was unsatisfied. At the end of the day, I still only had little money, my father’s sword and our family’s crest pin, along with a few clothes and my armor. It was the fall of my 34th year when I finally found something worthwhile. It was when I was in a tavern, in Eribank, spending the last of my gold on a hot meal. While I was eating this meal, a large company of men came barging in rowdy and loud. They were fighters, warriors and I saw my chance. I finished my meal and headed to the facilities. I quickly changed from my dress and put on my work clothes. I remember holding my breath as I cut off chunks of my hair. When I was satisfied with my manly look, I returned to the tavern and set my plan into action. I stomped over the company’s table and cleared my throat.

                             ““Name’s Myrick Zirak and I would like to join your company.”’ I said, with a proud gruff voice. They glanced at each other and chuckled,

                                                         ‘“What makes you so sure that you can join our company?”’ One of them asked.

                                              ‘“Who’s the leader of this company?”’ I asked, shouldering my way into the group.

                                                              ‘“I am, Gur of the Men of Numenor.”’ He said, bowing his head in greeting.

‘“It is a pleasure to meet you, Gur. I want to join your company. What must I do?”’ I asked, crossing my arms and fixing the man with a stare.

‘“A duel, at dawn. Prove yourself a worthy warrior and you may join.”’ He said, with a smirk.

                               ‘“Alright then, I’ll see you at dawn. Where should we meet?”’ I asked, standing to leave.

                            ‘“The glen just outside the village, you know it?”’ he asked, I nodded.  ‘“We shall meet there.”’ He said, smirking.

‘“Very well.”’ I said, stomping out of the tavern. At dawn I made my way to the glen prepared for a fight. There I met Gur and a few of his men.

‘“Are you ready to lose?”’ Gur asked in a haughty voice, gaining a few chuckles from the men.

‘“Hardly.”’I said, drawing my father’s blade, spinning it around in my hand. I slipped into my fighting stance. Gur looked almost impressed and joined me in the fight stance. We gauged each other for a few moments then he struck. It was over as quickly as it had begun. There was a few moments of clanging metal and dodging blows, before I had knocked his sword from his hand and had him on his back in surrender.

                              ‘“Had enough?”’ I asked with a smirk, stepping back and offering him a hand.

‘“Your skills are quite impressive.”’ He said, dusting himself off. 

                                ‘“Have I proved myself then?” I teased, sheathing my blade.

“You have. The pay is not much, but I would be honored to have you join my company.”’He said, extending a hand.

‘“It would be my honor to join.”’ I replied, giving his hand a firm shake. I bled, fought and risked my life countless times with those men for years. But when the time came for these facts to matter, they didn’t. It was the summer of my 50th year. I was travelling with this small band of warriors, just outside of the small town of Dunland, when we were attacked. In this ambush I was injured quite badly. When our medic was tending to it, despite my protests, they discovered I was a woman. The shock wore off quickly and was replaced by rage. They decided to drag me into the town and leave me.” This gained a gasp from Ori. I continued, “As the dragged me into the town, people made their way out of their homes to watch. When we reached the center of town, they dropped me and my broken blade into the dirt, spat on me and left. I tried to pick myself up, but with a cry of pain, I fell back into the dirt. I lay their covered in dirt, spit and blood. I heard a few deep voices and then I was lifted from the ground. Though my vision was blurred, I looked up to find an onyx haired man carrying me. Then I blacked out.


	5. Chapter 5

       When I woke up, I was in a small, dark room. Looking down I realized my wound had bandaged and my arm was tied to my chest. I tried to sit up once again crying out in pain. I settled back against my pillows again, eye closed tight against the pain.

                   “You’re awake.” I heard a man say. I opened my eyes to see a Majestic, obsidian haired man, with arms like two pieces of Mithril and eyes like sapphires.

“What happened?” I asked, trying to sit up again.

                  “Don’t move. You’ll pull your sutures.” He growled. He stepped closer, sliding a strong arm beneath me and helping me into an upright position. “You blacked out. From exhaustion or blood loss, I am not sure. Balin, would know better than me. But what I do know is that you had a small but deep gash, on your abdomen and a broken arm.” He said, sitting in the chair next to the bed.

“Oh, that’s just fantastic.” I muttered, perturbed.

                   “What caused your company to behave in such manner?” he asked, leaning back in the chair.

“You mean other than being a woman?” I scoffed.

                   “There must be more to it than that?” He said, sounding slightly amused.

“On our way here, the company was ambushed. Typically, when I am injured I tend to myself. But on the insistence of the captain, our medic tended to me. This is when he discovered that I was woman. They didn’t approve, so they dragged me here and left me.” I said, slightly mortified.

“I suppose you don’t see anything wrong with that, I mean after all I did lie about who – what I was.” I said, rambling.

                   “There is no honorable excuse for treating any warrior, the way they did you. Man or woman.” He said, standing.

“What’s your name?” I asked, as he leaned on the door.

                   “Thorin. And what can I call you?” he asked, smiling slightly.

“Maera.”  I replied, smiling back at the raven haired man.

                    “Well then, Maera, are you hungry?” He asked, grinning.

“Famished.” I returned.

                    “I shall be but a moment.” He said, leaving and shortly returning with a tray carrying stew, bread and ale.

“That stew smells delectable.” I said, mouthwatering a little at the aroma.

                    He chuckled, “Surely you romanticize my cooking.” He said, placing the tray on the side table.

“Um, I’m not entirely sure that I can manage that tray with only one hand,” I muttered, feeling minutely flustered.

                  “There is nothing to be flustered about.” He replied, gently bringing the food to my lips. The stew was delicious and savory.

“Thorin, you surely underestimate your skills in the kitchen.” I said, smiling and I swear he blushed. The night went on in silence. The next few days passed in a similar manner to the first, Eating, discussion and sometimes with music. Thorin was beautiful harpist. But on the 5th day when I woke, The handsome dwarf was not there, but replaced with an older, pepper haired dwarf with a large beard.

“Where’s Thorin?” I asked, sitting up rather effortlessly. The older dwarf smiled.

                    “Looks like you may be ready to be on your feet once more, young lady.” He said, collecting some trinkets from the side table.

“Really?” I asked, feeling my face stretch into a smile.

                    “I, Balin, son of Fundun, would never tell a lie.” He said, with a beaming grin.

“That is wonderful news. I’ve have been aching for a chance to stretch my legs.” I said, sighing.

                    “Well then, you’re in luck, Maera. I need you deliver Thorin’s lunch to him at the forge. Would you do it?” He asked, eyes glinting with mischief.

“Of course, Master Balin.” I said, sliding from the bed slowly.

                     “Good, I shall fetch the basket. There are fresh clothes and a wash bowl on the hearth.” He said, walking out of the room. I shook my head, knowing that old dwarf had planned this. After struggling for a few moments, I finally accomplished dressing myself. I splashed my face with the cool water before heading out towards the sound of someone in the kitchen.

                   “Ah, here you are lass; you think you can find your way to the forge?” He said, tucking the napkin around the food and handing me the basket.

“Of course, Balin.” I said, beaming at the elderly dwarf and striking off towards the village. I wandered around for a while, taking in the fresh air and enjoying the sun on my face. Finally the distinct smell of coal smoke hit my senses and I heard the clang of a hammer striking anvil. I turned the corner, following the sound. As I entered the forge I was confronted by a soot covered, glistening, bare torso-ed Thorin.

“Mahal…” I muttered as I watched the strapping muscles in his back surge and swell like the ocean tide. My eyes were bewitched by the sight.

                “I can feel you watching.” Spoke Thorin, in a voice as molten as the steel he worked with.

“I’m sorry, Thorin.” I said, in a faint voice. He whirled around revealing a hair spattered chest and tense shoulders, lying beneath his smithing apron.

                “Maera, I was unaware that it was you.” He said, broad shoulders collapsing in relief.

“I’ve brought you lunch, from Balin.” I said, holding up the basket.

                 “Let me wash up and I shall join you.” He said, scratching the back of his head.

“Thorin, this is for you. I’m sure there is not enough for the both of us.” I said, shaking my head.

                “Maera, please, If I know Balin. And I do. There will more than enough it that basket for a picnic.” He said, tying back his ebony hair with a ribbon that he pulled from his apron. I gulped as I caught sight of the muscles cording in his neck and arms.

“I’ll wait outside.” I murmured, turning on my heel and striding towards the fountain. A few minutes later, Thorin joined me at the fountain. Hair still tied back, but sadly he had donned a loose fitting tunic.

                “Follow me.” He said, smiling at me, taking my hand and picking up the basket from the ground. We set off, towards the outskirts of town. In record time we reached a small field, filled with wildflowers. We sat on the bank of a babbling creek, under the shade of a mighty oak. 

              “I take it you are feeling better, Maera?” He said, retrieving a piece of bread from the basket and handing it to me.

“Much better, though I wish my arm would heal faster.” I said, chuckling.

              “I fear I cannot help you with that matter.” He said, smiling at me brightly.

“I thought you magician?” I said, gaining roaring laughter from Thorin as he threw head back.

            “You amuse me, Maera.” He said, touching my hand gently. I flushed at the contact.

“Thorin, tell me something?” I asked sitting closer to him.

            “Anything.” He returned, in a hushed voice.

“Are you the crown prince of Durin?” I whispered, running my thumb over his callused fingers.

             “Where did you hear a thing like that?” he asked, pulling his hand away.

“People were whispering the town.” I replied, picking at my fingernail.

             “What are you going to do if I say yes?” He said, reaching over to tuck a piece of hair behind my ear.

“It would complicate things.” I said, replied running my fingers over his bewhiskered chin.

             “What things?” he said, taking the hand at his chin and kissing it.

“This, Us, Whatever this is. Surely I’m not imagining your fondness for me.” I said, leaning my head on his shoulder.

            “Yes, I am the crown prince and you are not imagining anything, Maera. I have grown very fond of you.” He replied, resting his chin on my head.

“I’m a half-breed. I’m not worthy of the prince.” I whispered, biting the inside of my lip.

            “Dove, until Erebor is reclaimed, I am nothing more than wandering blacksmith.” He said, looking down at me.

“What does the wandering blacksmith need?” I asked, searching his sapphire eyes.

            “You.” He replied in a murmur, before bringing his hand to my chin, tilting my face and brushing his lips against mine. I let my eyes flutter closed, reveling in the tickle of his beard on my chin. We parted. I imagine my face was quite red, but Thorin seemed rather pleased with himself.


	6. Chapter 6

   “You’ve been away for too long. We should get back or they’ll come looking for us.” I said, standing up.

               “Too right you are, Maera.” He said, gathering our basket. I tried to hold back a smile as I slid my hand into his. We walked in silence back to the forge, where He gave my hand a quick squeeze before heading back into the sweltering forge. My heart felt like flying as I wandered around town, browsing the different shops and wares that the village offered. I walked around until dusk and then made my way back to the cottage where I had been staying. As I entered the kitchen I was confronted by Thorin and Balin.

               “Evening, Maera.” Thorin said, nodding slightly in my direction.

“To you as well, Thorin.”  I said, curtsying slightly. “Good evening, to you as well, Master Balin.” I said, curtsying. Thorin smiled at Balin.

                “I have something for you Maera.” Thorin said, disappearing for a moment and reemerging with a large package. “I took it upon myself to repair this. I found it with you in the square.” He said, holding out the package for me to inspect. I opened the flaps of the canvas that covered the object.

“My sword! Thorin you are magnificent. I thought it gone.” I said, picking it up and feeling the familiar weight of it in my palm.

                 “Unfortunately it is not as flawless as I had hoped. You can see where I mended it.” He said, running his finger across 2 faint lines that mottled the blade.

“That is quite alright Thorin. A mottled blade is better than no blade at all.” I replied, smiling.

                  “Perhaps tomorrow we shall give it a test?” He said, sitting at the table.

“Are you challenging me to a duel?” I asked, smirking at him.

                 “Perhaps, are you afraid?” he said, standing up and facing me.

“I’m never afraid of challenge, Oakenshield.” I replied, jabbing his chest with my finger.

                “May the best warrior win.” He said, grabbing hold of my hand.

“I shall.” I said, coarsely, threading my fingers with his. At that comment, He let out a full bellied laugh. “You don’t believe that I am capable of beating you?” I said, angrily ripping my hand from his.

                “It is not that, Maera that makes me laugh. I do not laugh at you. I laugh at myself, for I do believe that I may be in over my head, with a fiery Tigeress such as yourself being my opponent.” He said, taking my hand once more and kissing my knuckles.

“Thorin Oakenshield, my temper will not be quelled with nectarous kisses.” I breathed in outrage, wrenching my hand from his, before storming off towards my door and slamming the door with a reverberant thud. The next day, I stomped from my room and didn’t give Thorin a glance, as he sat eating his breakfast at the table. I picked up my sword and armor, carrying it to the door.

                 "Where on earth are you headed at such an ungodly hour, Maera?” Thorin asked, through a full mouth.

“You dwarves have horrid manners.” I spit back, shouldering my sword. I heard him swallow thickly, before thumping up behind me.

                  “Maera, please tell me where you are going.” He said, politely.

“I intend on heading out to that meadow and practicing.” I said, looking up at him. He smirk fell from his lips.

                   “Practicing? For what?” He asked, crossing his massive arms.

“Our duel, of course. You haven’t forgotten already have you?” I said, stepping away from him.

                    “For Mahal’s sake, Maera, are you really still stuck on what I said last night?” He said, sounding exasperated.

“Trying to back out?” I teased, smirking.

                    “No.” He muttered, sounding more like a petulant child then a crown prince.

“I’ll see you at noon. Good day, Thorin.” I said, ducking out of the house before he could reply. As noon rolled around, one by one the dwarves of Thorin’s company showed up to watch the duel. A mountain of a dwarf showed up and smiled at me from across the field. I smiled back. He took this as an invitation, proceeding to make his way over.

                                    “So you must be the little lady that has challenged my king.” He said, with a chuckle. 

                    “She is no lady.” Thorin said, cutting in. I looked at him, angered. “You didn’t let me finish, Maera.” He said, smirking at my face. “Dwalin, she is no lady. She has the skill of a fine dwarven warrior.” He said, unsheathing his sword.

                                    “She looks like no dwarven woman. I have ever seen.” Thorin’s friend scoffed, staring at me.

                     “She’s only half dwarf, Dwalin. That’s what makes her so easy on the eyes.” Thorin chuckled, winking at me. I felt myself blush.

“Are you hens through clucking, so this duel may begin?” I spat, gritting my teeth.

                                      “Fiery! Thorin, this maiden has quite the spine.” Dwalin chuckled, slapping his shoulder.

                      “Get out of here, Dwalin.” Thorin growled.

“Do I sense that the prince has previously fancied delicate flowers?” I teased, pulling my sword free of its sheath.

                      “You are definitely more than I can handle, Maera.” He replied, advancing first. Our swords met with a sharp clang. We danced in only the way warriors can, with flurry of fades and deflections. I saw my chance to end this when the edge of Thorin’s blade caught my cross-guard. He stepped close trying to overpower me. I quickly shed his sword and then lunged, giving a great swing, knocking his blade from his hand. The dwarves watching us cheered and Thorin bowed.

                      “You are a worthy opponent.” I said, shaking his hand. “You are more skilled than any other woman warrior I have met. “ He said, trying to catch his breath.

“Thank you.” I murmured smiling at the ground.

                      “I never doubted your skills, Maera.” He whispered, nuzzling my cheek. I blushed and I heard Dwalin sputtering. “Dwalin, my friend, what is wrong?” he asked, chuckling.

                                     “I wish to duel you for Maera’s affection.” He growled, stepping forward angrily.

“What do you mean by this?” I asked, shaking off Thorin’s arm.

                                     “I mean that I wish fight Thorin for you. I have never met a more beautiful, more skilled fighter.” He said, kissing my knuckles. I yanked my hand away.

“I’m afraid, that battle would be a fruitless one. You see Thorin already holds my affection and while you are certainly a handsome dwarf, the outcome of a duel would not change where my heart lies.” I said, touching his hand. He blushed at the touch. 

                                            “Dwalin has been known to throw himself into a rage, whenever a pretty lady is involved.” Balin interjected. I smiled, stood on my tiptoes and kissed Dwalin’s cheek.

“It is flattering to have two handsome dwarves fighting over this half-breed.” I chuckled, smiling.

Not long after this, Thorin and I were married. It was the year 2812. Our wedding was a small and immensely joyous affair. Only a few of the dwarves that were in Thorin’s were in attendance. Dwalin, Balin, Bifur, Bombur, Oin, Gloin and Dori were all present. Bombur crafted a delectable feast for us. Thorin and I danced for hours that night, laughing and singing the songs of our people. As the night began to wind down, Thorin kissed me, beard tickling my face. He sat down pulled his harp from the ground and began to pluck a melody.“For Maera, ‘âyùsithuh’, my umùrad’akar,” He said, playing the most beautiful song that I had ever heard. I remember crying tears of joy. The next 30 years would prove that life would not always be kind to us. Thorin never stayed in one place more than a few months. Any longer than that and the villagers would become restless. Dwarves didn’t have a good reputation you see. They were known for being brash and reckless. Rumors didn’t help. Tales had been told of dwarves that pillaged and killed. Though Thorin was an honorable dwarf, he did nothing to deserve the disrespect of the people he did nothing but serve. We wandered for years, all across the lands. But for the most part we were happy. When I first found out that I was in the family way. I was nervous, the life that we were living, this traveling was not one that was good for child. I was afraid of what Thorin would say. So I asked of Balin one evening.

“Balin, I need your wisdom.” I said, sitting next to him.

                 “What is troubling you?” he asked, with a kind smile.

“I’m pregnant.” I said, unable to keep the smile from my face.

                 “Congratulations, Maera. What does Thorin think?” he asked, giving me a brief hug.

“That is the trouble. I fear what he will say.” I replied, wringing my hands.

                  “Maera, he loves you.  You bring out joy in him that I haven’t seen in since he was a child. He will be overjoyed. You will give him a child and heir. You are his hope. He needs a sturdy dose of it.” He said, grasping my hands in his. I felt relief wash over me.

“Thank you.” I whispered, trying to keep myself from crying.

                   “You’re very welcome, Maera.” He said, with a small grin. I smiled back before heading back to the small cottage I shared with Thorin. I arrived home to an empty house. Once again Thorin was traveling in search of work. He would send word when he had found a job somewhere. There he would stay as long as he could, performing menial tasks for the people that would run him out in a few months. It angered me. Thorin would tell me not to worry that he could handle it. It hurt to see such a magnificent man hang his head so low.  It bothered Thorin more than he cared to let on. We had had many rows over the fact. I would argue that I was his wife and he needed to tell me what bothered him. He would counter argue that he did not want to burden me with such things. The argument was a pointless one, but never the less it was one that we had had many times in the past and would likely have again in the future. I sighed, feeling so alone in our house. I rubbed my eyes, before heading to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

                 Thorin had been working in a small village near the Shire for the past 2 months. While I spent the days keeping busy to fight the loneliness, Thorin spent his days shoeing horses and hammering out iron needles for farmer’s wives. It was late one night when a knock sounded at my door. I pulled on my robe and hurried to the door. I opened it to find a weary looking Thorin on the other side.

“Amrâlimê!” I said, throwing myself in his arms. He chuckled, holding me tightly.  I relished the feeling of complete joy as he held me in his arms.

                  “I suppose you missed me then?” he said, smirking. I smacked his arm before turning back into the house.

“You were gone far too long.” I murmured, as he shut the door behind us.

          “I got these for you.” He said, holding out a bouquet of wildflowers. I blushed as I took the flowers from him.

“Thank you, they are beautiful.” I said, tucking them into a vase.

           “Their beauty pales in comparison to yours.” He said, pulling my forehead against his.

“Does your kin know of the poet you are?” I teased, smirking.

           “I’ve only just returned home, Maera, can you hold your childish tongue for just a small moment.” He retorted, peeking at me.

“Make me.” I replied, bitingly. He smiled before kissing me briefly. “I’m so glad you’re home.” I said, resting my head on his chest after the kiss had ended.

            “It is good to be home.” He replied, kissing my head.

“You must be starving.” I said, pulling from the hug.

             “I am.” He replied, smiling.

“How about I fix you something?” I asked, tugging his beard.

              “You always knew the way to my heart.” He replied, following me to the kitchen. I fixed him a small dinner and watched him eat, wracking my brains on how to tell him the news.

“Thorin.” I asked, resting my chin on my hands.

              “Yes, Love?” he replied wiping his mouth on the sleeve of his tunic.

“I have something to tell you.” I mumbled, into my hands. Thorin could sense my unease.

               “Amrâl, you can tell me.” He said, reaching a large hand across the table to grasp mine. I nodded and he squeezed my hand. I took a deep breath.

“Thorin, we are going to have a child.” I said, resting a hand on my belly. His eyes grew wide in surprise. “You’re upset.” I said, fear in my voice.

               “No, No. Maera. Surprised is all.” He said, standing. “I’m going to be a Khagum.” He muttered to himself. I searched his face for a sign of joy or anger and found neither. “This is wonderful, Maera! Truly fantastic.” He said, a giant smile breaking on his face.

“I’m glad that you are happy.” I said, smiling widely myself.

                “I have no reason to be unhappy.” He replied, pulling me in for a kiss. In that moment everything was right. This joy only lasted for a short time. Fate decided to play cruel tricks on us. A few months later, just as my belly started to swell with life. Fate ripped it from us. It was late one summer night and I woke up to a terrible pain in my stomach. Thorin felt me stir and woke up also.

                “What’s the matter?” He asked, placing a hand on my shoulder.

“Something is wrong. There’s pain. It’s the baby.” I said in a panicked voice. Thorin quickly jumped from the bed and lit a candle. His hand was covered in blood as were the bed linens.

                 “Maera. Stay here. I’ll fetch Oin.” He said, pulling on his breeches. I nodded clutching at my night dress. Thorin soon returned with Oin. But it was too late the baby was gone. Thorin held me as I sobbed. Oin gave us his condolences. After he let himself out, I drew myself a hot bath while Thorin stripped the bed linens. I sunk nose deep into the water, holding my stomach. My babe was gone. I had failed. It was a miserable feeling. The next few months I fell into a terrible state of woefulness. Thorin told me repeatedly that it was not my fault, that he didn’t blame me and that he loved me. Soon he left again and I began healing.” I said, sitting up.

           “MAERA!” I heard Tauriel shout from the hall.

“Yes?” I replied, standing up to great her.

            “I’m sorry to interrupt, but I thought might like to know that the party Dain sent out returns!” she said, excitedly. My heart swelled, “Ori, I’m sorry to cut this short can we continue this is two days’ time?” I asked, smiling at him. He blushed and nodded.

“Thank you, Ori.” I said, rushing after Tauriel to greet my daughter at the gates. When I reached the mouth of the mountain I could see the party riding into sight. I immediately spotted the red cloak that Thorin had gifted our girl. My heart dropped at the thought. The last present he had gifted her with. He always gave such wonderful gifts. As the party neared us, I heard a squeak of “Khugan!” and deep growl as Disathora jump down off of her horse and raced towards me. I caught her up tightly in my arms as she clung to. I couldn’t help the smile that was on my face at the presence of my girl.

“Dove, I’ve missed you.” I murmured, stroking her plump cherry red cheek. She looked fit to burst as she asked, “Where is Khugam?” My heart dropped as I set her down gently, I watched Gwelyn approach quietly behind her as I broke the news to my girl.

“Disathora, Dove, Khugam is no longer with us. He has gone to Valinor. He wanted me to tell you that he loved very, very much.” I whispered, as I watched the news settle on my little one. Her brow furrowed as she thought, suddenly she looked up at me with the eyes so like her fathers.

             “I want to see him.” She replied, softly and evenly. She sounded so much older than her 8 summers.

“Of course, my dear one.” I murmured, taking her small hand in mine. We weaved our way through the mountain castle, she was silent as she took in the ornate details and lovely things of her father’s child hood. I watched from the corner of my eye a smile playing at my lips all the while. When we reached the looming doors of room in which Thorin lay, I paused a moment to take a breath. I felt my girl squeeze my hand I looked down to find her looking up at me with an urging in her eyes. It was at the moment, I gently let go of her hand and pushed hard against the doors. They gave with a groan and I stepped into the room. Disathora followed quietly and made her way to the bed. She was silent as she observed her father’s form. I watched, feeling my heart twist in a wretched way. She reached out and tenderly touched his hand, gripping it slightly as I heard a hiccup from her. Her little shoulders shuddered as the tears came. I made my way to the bed and clutched my girl to my chest. As we sobbed together she asked me in strained voice that was unlike her own.

            “Why did he have to leave me, Khugan?” How was I to answer my little one? The world is a cruel place that doesn’t take the bad people but also strikes down the good. I did not want my girl’s head to tainted so young with the displeasure and harshness of the world. I sighed, wiping her eyes.

“I don’t know, Love, I don’t know.” I replied, answering as true to my heart as I could. She scooted closer to him once more and laid her head upon him.

            “I love you, Khugam. I’ll never forget you.” She whispered, before pressing a tender kiss upon his head. I felt the burn of tears once more and pushed myself off of the bed. Disathora, followed suit and I reached out for her little hand. She took it firmly and cast one last glance back at her father as we exited the mourning chambers.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Update***  
> Since my classes are now in full swing and the essays come at me left and right. I'll probably only be able to post a chapter at a time from now on. The length of each chapter will probably vary depending on how much I'm able write week to week. If I am unable to produce a substantial amount in a week. I will double it up with the next week. I'm hoping that I don't get busy enough to resort to this. But I wanted you guys to be aware of what's going on at my end. This week might be a little short but I apologize and I hope you understand. Enjoy!

We reached the mouth of the mountain once again and were greeted by the company, lined up with eyes downcast. My little looked from them back to me.

      “Why do they line up like that Khugan?” She whispered, twisting the small braid in her hair. My heart clenched once more as I mused on the miniature she was of her father. I swallowed hair before I answered,

“They mourn for your Khugam just as we do, love. They were great friends and brothers of battle with your Da. Would you like to meet them?” I asked softly. She bits her lip, twirling the same braid around and around her finger. She looked up at me.

      “Will they tell me about him?” she murmured, peeking a glimpse at Dwalin who has lifted his eyes and smiled at my girl.

“Aye, I’m sure they have many stories about your Khugam. Especially from when he was a wee dwarfling like yourself.” I chuckled, brushed my hand across her ivory cheek. She smiled up at me with a semi toothless grin and looked back at the company. She took a bold step forward. She paused, glancing back at me. I gestured for her to go on and she rushed up to Dwalin. She stood a bit higher than his knee but smiled up at him.

       “What is your name?” She chirped in her small voice. He looked up at me and smiled. He then squatted down so that he was at her level.

                 “Hello Princess. My name is Dwalin. I was a good friend of your fathers. He was like a brother to me.” He said, voice cracking at the sentiment. She looked him over and then asked,  

       “How old are you?” he chuckled before replying,

                 “340 years old. How old are you, lass?” He replied, crossing his legs as he sat on the floor. She crossed her arms as she swayed from side to side.

       “Khugan says that a lady must never reveal her age.” She said sharply. At this remark, Dwalin let out a bark of laughter that caused my girl to jump. She took a step back.                        

                 “You are a bright one, Princess.” He replied, beaming at her. She smiled back before dropping into his lap and hugging him tightly. Shocked, by this act of affection, Dwalin froze a moment before wrapping his big arms around my lass to return the hug. This earned smiles from the rest of the company.

                  “You are the spitting image of your father lass.” He murmured, as she gently knocked his forehead against his. I saw a brief glimmer of tears in his eyes before her coughed and wiped it away.

                  “Why don’t you meet the rest of the company, girl?” He said, setting her on her feet and standing up. She nodded and took a step to her right. She looked Balin up and down, before he bowed and smiled at her.

                  “Princess, my name is Balin and I shall be your teacher.” He said, with a large grin.

         “But Gwelyan has always been my teacher.” She murmured looking back at me and my Gamul-Khugan.

                   “It is already been settled, Disathora. I have taught you what I know and Balin is a fine teacher.” She said, smiling at the lass. Disathora nodded and turned her attention back to Balin.

          “Pleasure to meet you, Master Balin.” She said, curtsying slightly.

                  “Indeed it is, Lass. I have a surprise for ye.” He whispered, pulling a wrapped object from a fold in his coat. Her eyes grew wide as he handed her the gift. She opened it with vigor, to reveal a worn leather bound book that was covered in Khazdul. She ran her tiny fingers over it gently.

                  “It was your father’s when he was just a boy. I used to tutor him.” Balin said, smirking at my daughter’s reverence.

           “You taught my Khugam?” She whispered, clutching the book close to her chest. Clinging to one of the last connections she had to him. Balin nodded, eyes crinkling with joy. She thanked him and moved to the dwarf in the line-up. Oin stood tall, proud. She regarded him quietly before bowing slightly to him.

                   “Your Majesty.” He murmured, returning the bow. “My name is Oin. You are a blessing from Valinor. The last time I saw you, you were nothing more than babe. My how you have grown."

He mused in a whispering tone. She smiled,

             “It’s nice to meet you Oin.” She murmured, before stepping to the next dwarf. Gloin stood there beaming.

                      “Hello Princess. My name is Gloin. Your father was a great man, lass. Be proud of him.” He replied, taking a knee in front of her. She nodded,

             “I am proud of him.” She replied, gently. Gloin smiled, placing a big hand on her shoulder and resting his head against hers for a short moment. When he pulled away she dropped a quick kiss on his forehead before stepping to the next dwarf. He stood up smiling and returned to his place in line. The next had a fine robe on and she stared at it wide-eyed. I coughed and she snapped out of her stare and curtsied.

              “Pleased to meet you.” She murmured, as the dwarf bowed.

                         “The pleasure is mine, Princess. You’re as beautiful as your mother. Do you like tea parties my dear?” He asked, smiling at her. She nodded fiercely.

                         “Then we must have one soon then.” He chuckled, patting her head.

              “That would be lovely!” She cried, hugging his leg. He patted her back, before prying her from his leg. She gave a little skip to the next dwarf. She looked up at him before bursting out in a fit of giggles. He looked at her and bowed slightly.

                         “What is so funny princess?” He asked, smirking. She only continued to giggle.

               “You’re beard, sir.” She whispered, still breathing heavy from the laughter.

                          “You think it’s funny lass? Go on give it a tug then.” He said, bending to her level. She reached up hesitantly before giving it a swift tug. He pulled back and smirked, rubbing his chin.

                           “Lass, you have quite the grip. One like your fathers, If I say so myself.” He said, poking her nose gently. She smiled once more and stepping towards the next dwarf.

                “What’s do I call you?” She asked, turning back to him.

                          “They call me Nori, princess.” He replied, with a bow. She bowed in return and turned to face the dwarf.

                          “H-H-Hi.” He stuttered out, giving a quick bow. She reached out and took his hand.

                 “Hello.” She whispered, smiling up at him. I saw his shoulders relax a bit as he looked around.

                         “My name is Ori, Princess. And if you would every like to hear a story or see a picture of your khugam, I have many.” He said, patting her hand gently.

                 “I would like that very much, Ori.” She replied, properly and moved on to the last three of the dwarves. She approached Bomber and I held my breath hoping she wouldn’t say another about his rotundness. Instead she looked at him and pulled a small flower from her hair and tucked it into his beard.

                         “Thank you.” He replied, with a cherry cheeked grin.

                  “You’re welcome.” She replied. Smiling up at him.

                          “I’m Bomber. I work in the kitchens. Care for a treat?” He said, unwrapping a sweet for her. She nodded and took the treat quickly. She took a small bite and chewed slowly.

                 “This is grand! Master Bomber.” She squealed flinging herself into his arms, this sudden displacement off balance sent them both to the floor. The company roared with laughter at the sight of my girl laying across the rotund belly of the ginger cook. She blushed, apologizing before climbing off. It took Dori, Nori and Gloin to get him back on his feet. Disathora apologized, embarrassed, once again to the equally red-faced Bomber. Still stepped to her right once more and found the last two dwarfs standing shoulder to shoulder. She looked from one to the other and back again. Together they bowed in unison. I heard her take a deep breath when she saw the axe in Bifur’s head. This got Bofur’s attention.

                            “Aye, Lass, I assure you. He is quite alright. It doesn’t pain him.” He said, squatting to meet her gaze.

                  “How did it get there?” She asked, stepping closer to Bofur as to exclude Bifur from the situation.

                            “It was an old battle wound. You see, we had to leave it in or he would’ve have been dead for sure. The only real damage that it does is that he can’t speak anything but ancient tongue.” He said, looking up at Bifur, who began to ramble on in a guttural language.

                  “I see. What is his name?” She asked, stepping back. Bofur stood up and slapped Bifur on the shoulder.

                              “This here is my brother, Bifur and I am Bofur, at your service.” He said, flashing his teeth in a smile.

                  “A pleasure.” She said, curtsying. Bifur once again began to grumble. He searched the folds of his coat before he pulled out a wad of cloths. He knelt carefully in front of Disathora, giving a slight smile before a unwrapping the linens. Nestled in the cloth was a miniature version of my crown. It was nothing more than a thin band with 3 small Emeralds adorning the front. She touched it gently and placed a small kiss on Bifur’s cheek.

                  “Thank you.” She murmured, beaming at him. He turned a shade of ruby and mumbled something under breath, before taking the crown and placing it gently on Disathora’s head. She turned to me with tears brimming in her eyes that matched my own. I smiled through them and blinked hard, banishing them from my eyes.

“All hail the Daughter of Thorin Oakenshield, Disathora, Princess Under the Mountain!” I called in a shaky voice. The company joined in my cry and gathered her on their shoulders. She smiled and waved at me and Gwelyan. My heart ached in the moment, Thorin’s absence weighing upon my soul like a crushing boulder. I excused myself as the tears fell freely.

 


End file.
